Influence
by AmityGirl28
Summary: This is what the King and Queen think of Eugene.  A one-shot.


**Hi, this idea just got in my head. I'm really upset now and I just need something to get my mind off of it. And this idea just popped in my head. I hope you enjoy it. And I'll explain why I did this at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled.**

**Influence**

King Henry and Queen Anne were watching Rapunzel and Eugene outside their window. They were really happy with each other. They were like inseparable. They were like two peas in a pod. They pratically Romeo and Juliet. They could not be separated. But the King and Queen thought different. They were a little worried about Rapunzel being with Eugene.

Unlike Rapunzel, Eugene came from an entirely different background. He was an orphan who lived at an orphanage because his mother died and his father abandoned him and his mother. He stayed there until he was sixteen and then he became a thief. The thief background kind of worried the King and Queen because they knew thieves were nothing but trouble. But they were told Eugene mended his ways and wasn't a thief anymore. They knew their daughter was the one who helped him mend his ways. She was the good influence that changed him, but they weren't sure if he was a good influence on her.

"Look at them Henry, they're obviously perfect for each other," sighed Queen Anne. "I just don't know," said King Henry. "There's nothing wrong with Rapunzel. She obviously loves him," said Queen Anne. "Not her! It's Mr. Fitzherbert!" exclaimed King Henry. "What's the matter with him?" asked Queen Anne. "Isn't it obvious? He's a criminal!" exclaimed King Henry. "Henry! Rapunzel told us he mended his ways," said Queen Anne. "And how can you be so sure?" asked King Henry. "Henry, quit acting like that! I hate it when you act all defensive because of one little flaw!" exclaimed Queen Anne. "I'm not being defensive! I'm just not sure if I can trust him!" exclaimed King Henry. "Henry, let's just not start a fight. Let's just see if he can be trusted," sighed Queen Anne. King Henry and Queen Anne then went to the window and watched them.

Rapunzel and Eugene were by the fountain in the gardens. Eugene wanted to give Rapunzel something. He looked in his pocket constantly to make sure it was still there. The King and Queen were a little suspicious by this behavior. Rapunzel was busy looking at how beautiful the gardens were at sunset. It was a lovely sky filled with pink, purple, and orange colors as the sun began to set in the sky. Eugene then finally decided to give it to her.

"Rapunzel?" asked Eugene. "Yes Eugene," said Rapunzel as she turned around to face him. "I have something for you," said Eugene. "Really?" asked Rapunzel. "Close your eyes and hold out your wrist," said Eugene. Rapunzel obeyed and closed her emerald eyes and held out her delicate wrist. Eugene slipped on a beautiful bracelet as Rapunzel talked about the beautiful sunset. "Can I open them?" asked Rapunzel curious what this was all about. "Now you can open them," said Eugene as he finished tightening the bracelet. Rapunzel stared at the beautiful bracelet on her wrist. It had all kinds of stones on it that shined as the jewels on her crown.

"Oh Eugene, this is so pretty! It will go so well with my crown…" said Rapunzel as she looked up to find her crown gone. "Eugene…" scolded Rapunzel as she turned to Eugene who was whistling innocently. "Give it back," said Rapunzel as she held out her hand. Eugene noticed and decided to reveal the crown. He lifted it higher and higher until her lifted it so high, he lost his balance and backwards in the fountain. "Eugene!" exclaimed Rapunzel as she was splashed by water. Eugene came up dripping wet, coughing, and spitting out water. "Okay, that was an accident," said Eugene as he wiped some extra water on his forehead that was dripping from his hair.

Rapunzel tackled Eugene to get the crown and fell in the fountain in the process. They both came up from the water and looked into each other's eyes. They ended up kissing right in the fountain not caring how wet they were. Eugene slipped the crown on Rapunzel's head while they were kissing.

King Henry and Queen Anne were looking at their kiss. "Okay, let's leave the two lovebirds alone. And do you trust Eugene now?" asked Queen Anne as she lightly poked him in the arm as she asked her question. "Oh, I trust him. It's just I don't think he's a good influence on Rapunzel," said King Henry as he turned to his wife. "Oh Henry," said Queen as she playfully punched King Henry in the arm.

**The End**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Leave it in reviews! I kind of wrote this ****based on the situation I'm in. I finally have a very close friend of ****mine's in my homeroom class and my mother thinks he'll be a bad ****influence on me.**** I totally disagree because I know he won't do ****anything to get me in trouble! It's just my mom is one of those ****parents who are really overprotective. *sighs* ****It's complicated. Adios for now. **


End file.
